Good Dangerous or Bad Dangerous?
by the articulate panda
Summary: Set some time after season 5 episode 3. The study group is drunk at Trobed's and Annie practically seduces Jeff. Although, he doesn't need much persuasion. First chapter is rated T but the following chapters will be M rated. Warning: strong language and adult themes. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

The study group was having a party at Troy, Annie and Abed's apartment on a Saturday night. Britta and Shirley were loudly and drunkenly dancing to The Police's greatest hits. Troy and Abed were showing each other their best Nicholas Cage impersonations, which left Jeff and Annie paired off together making cocktails in the kitchen. These days they often paired off together as if by default. They were growing older, more mature, and perhaps closer to an adult relationship? These were all things that ran through both Jeff and Annie's minds on a daily basis. Jeff, however, thwarted these thoughts away while Annie pondered over them, full of hope and sexual desire. Yes, that's right. Sexual desire. Little Annie wasn't Little Annie anymore. She was 22 years old and craved a man's rough touch much like any other girl her age. This notion was something Jeff was still coming to terms with. I mean, he'd always thought Annie was super hot – in a sexy schoolgirl way. But now he wondered if the young lady was actually mature enough to sleep with him without going 'teenage-girl-crazy' over him the next morning. Deep down he knew that she was and despite the fact that he'd been fucking her in his dreams for the last two years, he was scared.

"Oh whoops," giggled Annie as she let slip a little too much rum into the mojito's she was making for herself and Jeff.

"Hey! Are you trying to get me drunk or what?" Jeff laughed. They had all been drinking since 3pm. It was now 9pm. So it would be fair to say that everyone in the apartment was well and truly wasted. Annie had mentioned earlier that she was terrible at making cocktails and Jeff seemed to think that he was the King Of All Cocktails. They had figured, what better time to make cocktails than after six hours of straight drinking? It was a fabulous idea.

"Two delicious mojitos coming up!" Annie said and then gleamed as she handed the drink to Jeff. They smiled and sipped at their drinks. Their smiles faded quickly as they both began to cough and splutter.

"Fucking hell, Annie! This tastes like poison!"

"Yeah… I may have put in a little too much rum," she said with a perplexed face. They both laughed then Jeff's gaze met Annie's and (partly because of their inebriated state) they stood staring into each other's eyes.

I believe 'googly-eyes' is the correct term here.

But goddammit, thought Jeff, why did Annie's eyes make his heart beat in his chest like that? Every time he looked at her he had to resist the urge to rip her clothes off. And lately it had been getting more and more difficult. Maybe he should just man up and kiss the girl already. But is that what _she _wanted? What did she want? Fuck, what did he want? Screw that, he knew what he wanted. He wanted Annie Edison moaning his name in his ear. Naked.

"He guys watch this!" yelled Britta from across the room. Jeff's train of thought was suddenly lost as Britta's annoying, drunken voice penetrated his ears. He watched her attempt a handstand. And fail. Miserably.

Annie had put her mojito back down and began trying to make another lethal concoction.

"Here, let me show you how to make a Long Island iced tea," said Jeff. He reached out to grab two glasses but accidentally knocked over Annie's half-drunken mojito. The cocktail spilled straight onto the counter and all over Jeff's pants. Great, it looked like he had wet himself.

"Haha! That sucks," said Annie as she pointed to his pants. He looked back at her, not amused.

"Okay, come with me, I have a hair dryer in my room," she said. Annie grabbed a damp cloth from the kitchen sink before she took Jeff by the hand and into her room.


	2. Bad

Once they were in her room, Annie turned to him.

"You need to take those off," she motioned to his pants.

"What? No!" said Jeff, instantly nervous about Annie seeing him in his underwear. She quickly closed the door behind them.

"Come on, it's fine! Knowing you, I'm guessing those jeans weren't cheap?" she said sternly. He looked back at her, unable to argue.

Jeff quickly took the chance to look around her room. It was messier than expected. His eyes quickly fell on her dresser where she had lacy lingerie sprawled all over it. Now he was thinking about Annie's underwear. Not a good thought to be having when you're about to take your pants off in front of her, he thought to himself. Slowly he unbuttoned his pants, slid them off and threw them over to her. She threw them straight back at him with the damp cloth.

"You can do it yourself!" Annie made herself comfortable sitting up on her bed.

Jeff made a grunting sound of protest before he walked over to the bedside and began scrubbing his jeans with the cloth. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Annie sneaking a peek at his butt.

"You checking out my butt?" he said as he looked over his shoulder at her just in time to see her look away.

"No," she blushed and paused, "why? Do you want me to?"

At this remark he stopped and looked down at her. She was lying on her side with her breasts bulging out of the little black dress that had slipped up her thighs and was barely covering her ass.

She gave him a mischievous, sultry look that he'd never seen from her before. In that moment he had never wanted to fuck her so badly. He took a deep breath and looked away, shaking his head.

"You're dangerous Annie."

"Good dangerous or bad dangerous?" she said in the sexiest voice she could muster. He turned around to face her.

"Bad. Very bad." He gulped. He knew where this was heading. She sat on the edge of the bed and looked up at him. Not with Disney princess eyes. Not with little angel eyes. She looked at him with eyes that said 'fuck me already'. He could already feel an erection forming in his underwear.

Annie reached out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him down onto her. They began violently making out on her bed. He ran his hands all over her body. Up her dress, over her ass and breasts. He had never been so hungry for another person's body. And Annie, well, she was a feast.

He pulled her dress over her head to reveal her lacy, black underwear. Jeff planted rough kisses all over her neck, chest and breasts. The sound of her moaning was nearly enough to make him cum then and there. With a deep breath he moved down to her stomach before heading back up to her breasts (these were undoubtedly his favourite feature of Annie. What could he say? He was only a man). He used his hands to pull back the cup of the bra to uncover her. Just as he took in the sight of her perfectly formed breasts, she ran her fingers up his neck and into his hair, sending a shiver down his spine.

He was practically kicking himself for not sleeping with her sooner. How was he supposed to know that Annie would end up being the sexiest woman he'd ever fucked?


	3. Conversations With The Door

Their makeout/foreplay session was shortly interrupted by the sound of Britta's drunk voice yelling from the other side of the door.

"Hey guys! You know, we're all glad that you two finally got a room. I mean seriously, it's been like 5 seasons or something, right Abed?" yelled Britta.

"Four seasons. And yes, it feels like the right place in our group's storyline for Annie and Jeff to start having sex. It is potentially disastrous for character developmental relationships but the audience has been rooting for it since the start. It only seems fair," says Abed.

"Abed, remember how we talked about going too far with things? This is one of those moments…" said Britta in her best therapist voice.

Meanwhile Annie quickly jumped up and began putting her dress back on. Much to Jeff's dismay she had gone from the incredibly wild and sexy Annie to control freak Annie.

"Hey, it's okay…" Jeff said to her.

"I know, I just forgot that they were out there and there's no lock on my door," she said as she pulled her dress back on. She was all flustered and her neck and chest was covered in red scratches from Jeff's stubble. He hoped he hadn't hurt her.

"Well you can't go out there." He said matter-of-factly.

"Why not?" she looked back at him as she neared the door. He quickly got up and walked over to her.

"Because you have sex hair," he roughly brushed her hair with the fingers of his hand, "and your neck and chest is covered in a rash from my stubble…" he said calmly. Annie bit her lip and looked around desperately, not knowing what to do. Jeff was worried that she was beginning to regret everything and he wasn't ready to deal with that.

"Anyway you guys, we're just letting you know that it's okay. You can have sex or whatever. Just use a condom!" Britta's drunken voice interrupted them through the door again. Jeff was quick to reply.

"We're just chatting! You're the worst, you know that?" Jeff said loudly at the closed door.

"Whatever Winger. Hey Abed, let's make cocktails! Jeff thinks he's the best at it but he's not. You know how I know that? Because I'm a professional." Britta's high-heeled boots could be heard walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, a professional lunatic!" Jeff called out and rolled his eyes. The conversation between him and Britta was over and he knew they were all too drunk to bother him and Annie again. He looked down at her and was upset to see that she still looked dishevelled and confused. He cupped her face with his hand and she looked up at him. She definitely had drunk eyes and he'd nearly forgotten that they too, were both blind drunk.

"Are you okay?" he said softly. She simply nodded and pulled herself closer to him to rest her head on his chest. They stood there for a moment, comfortable in each other's embrace. Eventually Annie pulled away and sat down on the bed. Jeff wasn't sure what was going on but the last thing he wanted was for Annie to be upset. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her.

"You don't seem okay…" he mumbled.

"I can't do this," she said with a shaky voice. Jeff's heart sank.

"What do you mean?" was the best reply he could come up with.

"I can't be sexy and casual. I thought I could but I can't," she said sadly. Jeff just sat there trying to decipher what she was saying.

"Sexy and casual? You think that's what I want from you?" Jeff put an arm around her and pulled her into him.

"Yeah you know, like all the other girls. But I don't want to be like the other girls. I want to be your only girl. I just wanna be with you," she said this while looking down at her hands fiddling nervously in her lap. Jeff sighed a deep sigh of relief. He could totally deal with this. What he couldn't deal with was the thought of Annie not wanting him.

"You are my girl. And if you want…I mean, if you're ready…you can definitely be my only girl," he said and then kissed her forehead. He had finally decided that he wanted Annie and only Annie about ten minutes ago when he had his hands up her dress and his tongue in her mouth. She looked up at him with a smile and turned herself around to straddle him before they engaged in yet another violent makeout session.


End file.
